


I'll Protect You

by tukikochan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle, Lemon, NSFW text, Running from the past, Shelter, Smut, cherish - Freeform, loving, protection (emotional)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running away from threats from her past, Samantha escapes with the twins to their estate. Left alone with Hikaru, he demonstrates to Sam that he will protect her from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

"Sammy-chan! You're back for another visit!" Tamaki shouts, hugging her tightly and getting all chummy with her as he usually did, considering she was Haruhi's cousin.

"Grrr! Of course, Tamaki-senpai! Now just get off of me!" she growls, trying unsuccessfully to push him off of her. "You better get off! You're suffocating me!"

Tamaki releases her and rubs the back of his neck. "Heheh, sorry bout that, Samantha-chan."

Sam glares at Tamaki. "You always do that! I thought you would've learned by now!"

"Yeah, Boss-" Hikaru starts.

"Stop suffocating her!" Kaoru finishes.

Sam smiles as her two favorite hosts stuck up for her. "Hikaru! Kaoru! How's life?" she asks, running up to them and pulling them both into a group hug.

"Life is perfect now that you're here!" they recite simultaneously.

Samantha blushes lightly and smiles. "Aww, thanks you guys." She pulls away from them and turns to her cousin, Haruhi. "So, you say you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um it's about your father..." Haruhi states.

Samantha pales. Her father. He was a horrible excuse for a human being. He was a druggie, and he would do anything to get ahold of his drugs. He even tried to sell Sam off into prostitution. They wouldn't take women under 18 though. He's been trying to find her since she fled to her cousin's home as a temporary shelter from him.

"Has he found out?" Sam asks, her tone suddenly shaky with nervousness.

Haruhi shakes her head slowly. "No...but he's begun to suspect things, I think. He called my father a few times. So has Dylan..."

Sam suddenly felt like breaking down and crying as Haruhi mentioned her ex's name. She hated him with a burning passion. Every hit, kick, slap, cut; every bit of abuse he'd laid out on her made her feel this way. It had scarred her in so many ways: on the outside and on the inside. When it seemed like nothing worse could happen, fate proved her wrong. Her dad got out of jail and returned home, only to become pretty decent friends with her ex.

The only sunny side to this horrible, deranged nightmare was her career. She got to get away from home, at least during her tours. Samantha Sayomi was a famous singer. Her voice was beautiful, like a nightingale's, and she was discovered on no other than YouTube. Soon she fled to Haruhi's to get away from it all. Her father. Her ex. And even, her dream.

"Sam-chan! Are you alright?" Hikaru asks.

"Y-yeah! Of course I'm alright! It's just a few phone calls. Nothing that important."

Haruhi watches Sam, a worried expression on her face. "Samantha, maybe he won't figure it out. There's a million other places he hasn't looked yet. Maybe he'll suspect some other relative's house. Or maybe he'll think you moved into your own apartment, considering you have the money."

"Yeah...I guess..." Sam says, looking down and sighing.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "Well, can we finish this conversation later? Our guests should be arriving soon. And where's Honey and Takashi?"

"We're right here! Didya miss us, Kyouya-kun?" Honey asks cutely as he and Mori walk in; Honey on Mori's back as always.

"Okay, places everyone!" Kyouya says.

After the club activities, Sam waited around for Haruhi, sitting in a chair close to the door. She was reading a manga called 'Mamotte! Lollipop'.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru take the seats across from her and stare at her as she reads.

Without looking up, she smiles, "Hello Hikaru. Hello Kaoru."

The twins grin. "Whatcha reading?"

"It's manga. But it's romantic. I don't think you'd really like it," Sam says.

"Why wouldn't we?" the twins say, putting their hands on their hips.

She giggles. "Just cuz."

Haruhi approaches them and taps Samantha on the shoulder. "Are you ready to leave?"

Sam nods slowly. She stands up and looks at the twins. "See ya later, guys!"

"Wait! You said that Sam's dad was starting to suspect something, right?" Kaoru asks.

Haruhi nods slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"Well then she could stay with us!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Whatdya say, Sammy-chan?! Wanna stay with us?" they ask in perfect unison.

Sam blushes and looks at her shoes. "Um...I don't know..."

"C'mon Sam! You'll be safe with us!" they say.

"Fine, I'll stay with you two knuckleheads! Just let me grab some clothes from Haruhi's first, kay?"

The twins nod and smile. "See ya at our house, Sammy!" Hikaru says, winking.

Sam feels herself blush even redder and goes with Haruhi to her home.

>>FF to the Hitachiin Estate>>

Sam knocks on the door that opened to Hikaru and Kaoru's home-er, mansion. She had packed a suitcase with plenty of clothes and toiletries. It was just like going to a sleepover, except they were boys...and her crush was here.

Kaoru answers the door and grins. "Hey Samantha! Come on in! We were just fixing up the guest room for you!"

Sam smiles. "Well thanks, guys!"

They walk up the spiral staircase to the guest bedroom.

"Hey, Sam-chan!" Hikaru says as he looks up from fixing the bed.

"Hey! Wow, this room is so nice!" Samantha exclaims, running and jumping onto the huge king-sized bed.

The twins turn to each other and chuckle. "Of course it's nice, silly! You are going to be staying in it! We want you to live in luxury while you're here!"

Sam gets off of the bed and hugs them both. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. If he found me...I don't know what I'd do."

Hikaru looks at Samantha, a look of genuine concern on his face. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about, really. My dad is suspicious about me staying with Haruhi. So he repeatedly calls her house. He's a druggie, and I don't like living with him. And Dylan is my abusive ex. He's also looking for me."

Kaoru frowned. "That is not good. Who would abuse you, Sammy? You're so sweet!"

"And beautiful!" Hikaru adds.

Sam shrugs. "It wasn't always like that. He used to be so sweet and kind. B-but as soon as I became famous, he started abusing me..."

"I wonder why," Hikaru says, seeming slightly troubled.

"Kaoru! Come here!"

Kaoru pales. "Oh no...that's our butler...I guess I'd better go. He probably found out about our prank...See ya later!" Kaoru runs out of the room, leaving Sam and Hikaru alone.

Sam glances at Hikaru. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru turns to Samantha. "Yes, Sam?"

"Didn't you take part in that prank?"

"Not this time," he says, smiling.

Sam grins and hugs him. "I'm so proud of you! You refrained from pranking someone!" she giggles.

Hikaru blushes as Samantha hugs him close. He puts his arms around her cautiously. He chuckles. "Thanks, Sammy-chan. It was hard, but I managed."

They both look at each other and fall on the bed, bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of their words. They continue laughing until they realize their closeness. They both stop.

"S-Sam..." Hikaru mumbles as he leans forward and kisses her lips gently.

She closes her eyes and kisses him back, putting her arms around his neck. They soon got involved in some major lip-lock and somehow, Hikaru was on top of Sam when he pulled away for air.

"Hi-Hikaru...d-does this mean...?" Sam asks nervously as she looked up at Hikaru above her.

Hikaru grunts in response. "I like you, Samantha. I like you a lot. Tell me, do you share my feelings?"

Sam blushes and nods. "Y-yes Hikaru. I do like you."

Hikaru smiles. "I'll protect you, Samantha. I'll protect you from your father and Dylan. I'll be here. Always." He leans down and kisses Sam again.

Sam begins to unbutton Hikaru's school uniform jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders. Hikaru helps her, beginning to unzip her dress. He slides it off of her shoulders and pulls it down to reveal her entire torso.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Hikaru asks huskily.

Sam nods slowly, very sure of this moment. She slides her dress all the way off past her ankles, and Hikaru kisses her again. While the two were making out, Sam reaches down and unbuttons Hikaru's school pants.

Hikaru gasps as her hand brushes against his member momentarily and immediately gets hard on contact. "S-Sam, you make me so hot," he groans quietly after pulling away.

Samantha pecks his lips as she smiles, stroking his hard member repeatedly. "And you do the same to I," she whispers.

Hikaru groans from the sudden pleasure and kisses her torso, getting out of reach from Sam's irresistible touch. He unclasps her bra and nibbles on her neck before trailing down to her breasts. Kissing her delicate pink blossoms, he caresses her bare shoulders.

Samantha moans softly as Hikaru continues to lick them tenderly. "H-Hikaru..." she murmurs.

He pulls away from her breast and pulls the rest of his and her clothes off. "A-are you ready, Samantha?"

Sam props herself up on her elbows and blushes. "Yes, Hikaru."

Hikaru groans as he slowly penetrates Sam's tight domain. She yelps softly and lays down, waiting for the pain to pass. When it finally does, Sam moans quietly.

Hikaru grunts as he thrusts shallowly into her, cupping her breasts lightly. Sam moans quietly and spreads her legs, bringing him deeper inside of her.

Hikaru finally begins to thrust faster and deeper into Sam as she .

"H-Hikaru..." she moans, pulling on his auburn hair softly, "f-faster!"

Hikaru does as Samantha asks, moving his hips faster with each passing minute. Hikaru groans in pleasure, as does Sam. Hikaru leans down and kisses Samantha's lips, continuing to thrust quickly, now pounding into her small body.

Samantha leans her head back and moans loudly. "H-hurry, Hikaru! K-Kaoru could get back any time now..." she moans, putting her arms around his neck and clinging to him.

Hikaru speeds up his pace, increasing his pleasure and hers as well. Finally, it was time. Hikaru took one more deep dive into her before pulling out and cumming.

"Sammy!" he moans in pleasure.

"Hi-Hikaru!" she screams in pleasure, holding onto him tightly as she, too, reaches her orgasm.

Hikaru lays behind Sam under the thick comforter, cupping her breasts lightly and kneading them gently. She moans lightly, stroking his hand.

"Sammy, I will always be here for you," Hikaru whispers, kissing her cheek gently.

"Always? Even if my dad and Dylan find me?" Sam asks.

Hikaru smiles. "Of course, Sam. Cross my heart."

Sam smiles, leaning into him and giving him one last kiss before, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep, not even worried about Kaoru seeing them.


End file.
